mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sheshe
}}'' |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:OrangeRed; color:#ffffff;" | Profile |- |'Name:' Sheshe (シェシェ Sheshe) |- |'Age': 17 |- |'Race/Species:' Water Demon |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:OrangeRed; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Appearance |- |'Gender:' Female |- |'Hair Color:' Redish Orange |- |'Eye Color:' Light Blue |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:OrangeRed; color:#ffffff;" | Personal Information |- |'Hobby:' Singing, Teasing and flirting with Mimi |- |'Favourite Color:' Red |- |'Image Songs:' Kuro no Kyōsōkyoku, Yami no Baroque |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:OrangeRed; color:#ffffff;" | Relationships |- |'Family:' Mimi (Sister) |- |'Friends:' Mimi, The Mermaid Princesses |- |'Enemies:' Gaito, Mikeru |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:OrangeRed; color:#ffffff;" | Production Information |- |'Voice Actress:' Miki Tsuchiya |- |'Position in the Series:' Villain |} 'Sheshe '( シスター シェシェ: Shisutā Sheshe) is the oldest out of the Black Beauty Sisters. Her younger sister is Mimi. Sheshe and Mimi are thought to be lovers and in some cases this is true, in the manga, they are. Sheshe is the elder sister of the Black Beauty Sisters. Sheshe is a mercenary of Gaito, not in love with Gaito like the Dark Lovers, but only willing to cooperate with Gaito for personal gain (more specifically, a piece of the 7 oceans). The Black Beauty Sisters are the most powerful servants of Gaito, with a singing voice so strong that the mermaids can barely stand to listen to it. She is more powerful than Mimi, because she has demostrated all the powers that she has and more powers that she hasn't demostated. The reason the Black Beauty Sisters must align with Gaito is because they, like the Dark Lovers, are also transformed by Gaito's spell. Sheshe's true form is that of a demon anglerfish. History Sheshe and her younger sister first appeared in Episode 27, they almost succeeded in capturing the mermaid princesses as they were immune to their songs before. The first and only mermaid that they had captured was Karen ,until Lucia, Hanon and Rina rescued her by singing their newest song Kizuna. After Episode 28, Sheshe and her sister continuted to work for Gaito,they were not worried about getting replaced or punished as Gaito always trusts them. Until Episode 48, Mimi had insulted Gaito by saying something mean about Sara and he slapped Mimi. Sheshe suggested that they steal Noel and Coco's pearls and act on their own. They also hypnotized the Dark Lovers to help them capture the mermaid princesses. They almost succeeded until Aqua Regina gave the four the new song Kodou .They asked Gaito for help but he was very angry at them so he turned them back into anglerfish. Fortunately, they were turned back into water demons in Episode 54 by their new boss Mikeru. Mikeru also gave them a new song Yami No Baroque, even more powerful than their former song. Sheshe and her sister were not as carefree and arrogant as before. In Episode 79, after messing up their latest plan to capture the mermaids.Sheshe scolds Mimi for their failure and her clumsiness. They got into a fight and Mimi ran away after Sheshe said she wish she never had a sister like Mimi. '' Sheshe pretends that she doesn't care about Mimi when she was questioned about it by Fuku. But in fact,she was very worried about Mimi. Later when Sheshe and Fuku are watching Mimi fighting the mermaids nearby, she scoffs that Mimi will just give up since ''she can't do anything without her. Until she saw Mimi unleash another attack on the mermaids and was using up most of her energy, Sheshe felt more concerned and worried about her. Eventually, Mimi couldn't stand the mermaids' songs anymore and floated away after getting attacked with the mermaid's Love Shower Pitch. Sheshe immediately came to her rescue.She held Mimi and told her that she was her very important sister. ''She was very angry at the mermaid princesses for hurting Mimi and used the ball of light to create water tornados to attack them. But Mimi soon fainted, Sheshe was very worried and left to heal her. She took Mimi to the bottom of the ocean and used the ball of light to heal Mimi. Knowing this would get her punished by Mikeru, Mimi told Sheshe to not heal her. But Sheshe did not care whether they get punished as long as they are with each other. At the end Mimi hugged Sheshe while crying. In Episode 85, when Mimi started to realise that her friends were the mermaid princesses, Sheshe had noticed Mimi spacing out when they were discussing their plans, she felt suspicious but decided to shrug it off. Until Mimi started crying when she saw the mermaid princesses turn into their human forms, Sheshe was confused about why Mimi was upset. Mimi quickly left out of guilt and sadness, leaving Sheshe confused and startled. Sheshe later found Mimi sitting by herself and asking her what happened. Mimi just told her that she can't fight them anymore. Unfortunately, Fuku interrupted them before Mimi could explain to her sister what happened. Fuku taunted and explained to them that ''he had never trusted them from the start,and they were only intended as sacrifices all along. '' Before they were about to be confronted by Mikeru, Mimi begged him to only "punish" her and spare Sheshe, since she is the one at fault, Sheshe felt sad and guilty as well. Sheshe comforted Mimi and told her that ''even though they aren't going to win, they will show him the power of the Black Beauty Sisters. The two of them sang Kuro no Kyōsōkyoku at Mikeru for the last time, he couldn't handle his song anymore and unleashed his wings at Sheshe and Mimi. Mimi managed to confessed about how she feels the happiest when she is singing with Sheshe. Sheshe said that she had felt the same way also. They shared one last hug as their life energy was getting absorbed into Mikeru. Mimi told Sheshe that if they were ever reborn, she wants to introduce some friends to her, Sheshe joked about when Mimi had made friends like that. Mimi added that if she had met her friends, she would be shocked. Sheshe simply replied that she would want to meet them too. Those were their last words after Mikeru absorbed them. Sheshe and Mimi made one last appearence in Episode 91 and they sang Legend Of Merrmaid with the rest of the entire cast. But it is still unknown whether they were revived by Aqua Regina after Mikeru returned to The Ancients, or were still dead. Appearance Sheshe has red hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. She has a red horn that sticks out of her hair. She has a yellow lure on her forehead. She usually wears a red leotard with a strap that is tied around her neck. She also wears gray tights and arm warmers with X‘s on them. Sheshe wears a red dress and has normal ears in her human form (shown in Episode 68). Personality As Sheshe is a villian she acts in evil ways in order to capture the mermaids. She will get angry if someone says something bad about her. She has a "dominant" personality,as she often likes to tease and initiates intimate contact with Mimi. She is also a bit masochistic as well,such as blushing when experiencing pain from the mermaids' songs(Especially in Episode 35). She is more arrogant and snobbish compared to her sister. However, she has a nice and caring personality towards Mimi and they barely ever fight (except in Episode 79), she cares about her sister a lot and will do anything to protect her. Powers Besides using their songs as an attack towards the mermaid princesses, Sheshe and Mimi both have a lot of powers, Sheshe is shown to have more powers than Mimi. Sheshe And Mimi Deep Sea Flash.gif|"Deep Sea Flash!" Sheshe Putting Karen To Sleep.gif|Hypnosis Sheshe And Mimi Heavy Ice Breath Attack��.gif|"Heavy Ice Breath!" Sheshe And Mimi Energy Ball Attack.gif Sheshe And Mimi Detransforming From Karen And Noel.gif|Sheshe and Mimi's illusion powers Sheshe And Mimi Blowing Bubbles.gif|Blowing bubbles List of Sheshe's powers: *"Deep Sea Flash" (Shown in Episode 27 and Episode 49 only) *Hypnosis (Shown in Episode 28 and Episode 67 only) *Teleportation *Energy Balls (Shown in Episode 49) *Illusions *Causing tsunamis,tornados and storms *Blowing bubbles and thorns/spikes from her mouth (Shown in Episode 27 and Episode 59 only) Gallery Sheshe's gallery: Sheshe/Gallery Voice Actress Sheshe's voice actress is Miki Tsuchiya(土屋実紀) In 2007, Miki Tsuchiya along with some other voice actresses from Mermaid Melody (Noriko Shitaya/下屋則子, Mimi's voice actress, Megumi Kojima/小島めぐみ, Lanhua's voice actress and Sayori Ishizuka/石塚さより, Izuru's voice actress) formed a band called "Cri☆siS". Sheshe's voice actresses in dubs: * English: N/A * Taiwanese: 汪世瑋 / Wāng Shì Wěi * Korean: 송정희 / Jeong-Hui Song * French: Nathalie Stas * Spanish: Carolina Tak (Speaking), Marta Gómez (Singing) * Greek: Άννα Σταματίου / Ánna Stamatíou (Speaking), Ευτυχία Ραφτοπούλου (Singing) * Italian: Cristiana Rossi (Speaking), Daniela Rando (Singing) * Portuguese: Bárbara Lourenço * Serbian: Александра Младеновић / Aleksandra Mladenović * Malaysian: N/A * Singaporean: N/A * Hebrew: אלה תדמור / Ella Tadmor * Cantonese: 曾秀清,黃玉娟 (Episode 79) Category:Female Characters Category:Female Villains Category:Black Beauty Sisters Category:Gakuto's Servants Category:Mikeru's Servants Category:Water Demons Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Gaito's Servants Category:Sheshe Category:Mimi Category:Manga Series Category:Manga Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2